free_city_of_tandemfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivan Ralegov
Author: Breakfast Name: Ivan Ralegov, Doctor, Trauma surgeon at Tandem General Hospital; Slum-Doc. Age: 29 Affiliations: Surgeon at Tandem General Hospital Physical Description: Ivan always wears tailored clothing. One must maintain an air of professionalism in his line of work, after all. His Victorian style black hair and sideburns are dutifully (and resentfully) groomed every morning. He looks like he doesn't sleep enough. Because he doesn't sleep enough. But he doesn't look tired. Not when he's at work, anyway. He looks capable, calm, confident, and even comfortable. When he's not at work though (which is rare) he looks like a fish out of water. Physically, Ivan is just slightly taller than average, and more skinny than athletic. His skin is pale, his eyes are blue, and his hair is black. Personality: Ivan is really good at his work, and he knows it. His patients are far more important to him than whatever rules he has creatively interpret to treat them. He is not the sort of man to ever break rules willingly though. He has a love for what he calls "elegance" in thinking, which sort of means thinking outside of the box. He is not a pacifist, but he frowns on physical violence if it could be otherwise avoided. History: Originally an only child to nobles who were both very young and very minor, Ivan exploded into the world primarily as a cause for a hasty and unwanted marriage. Out of the wreckage crawled a boy who, slightly to the disappointment of his grandparents, who had taken up the burden of raising him, never showed any real interest in either sports, trade, or warfare, aside from fleeting obsession with the game of chess. After crushing his grandfather 7 games in a row, it was decided that all chessboards should be banned from house Ralegov. His chessboards gone, Ivan turned to the second best thing in the library: books. Even as a lad, he showed an unprecedented voracity and aptitude for learning, for which his grandfather was grateful: he could now lock the brat in the library in good conscience and wouldn't have to endure another "why?" for the better portion of each day. And so, Ivan spent all of his childhood embedded nose-deep in books, which eventually led him naturally to Tandem University, a full year ahead of his peers. Easily acing his early university career, Ivan eventually found his passion in the field of Magi-Medicine and took up an apprenticeship in Tandem General Hospital under one of the town's leading surgeons. Now, a few years later, he is a surgeon in his own right and a staff member of the hospital's surgical team. Though he is one of the better surgeons in town, being the Benjamin staff member means he has to do most of the field work. And so he does house calls, and rides with the steambulance to where ever crazy magic users are blowing each other up. Advantages '''Intelligence 2 (Common - Personal): '''Ivan is a quick learner, has a great memory, is really good at spacial visualization, keeping a helicopter view and solving puzzles, and adapts quickly to any new situation or a change of "rules". '''Education 1 (Uncommon - Personal): '''Ivan has spent most of his childhood and adolescence reading books, and has enjoyed some of the finest education Tandem has to offer. '''Magi-Surgeon 2 (Rare - Personal): '''A combination of conventional surgery using clockwork tools and magical healing through touch-range divination, conjuration, evocation and transmutation, Magically enhanced surgery is incredibly potent as emergency medicine. The downside is that it takes time, and that the surgeon is limited by the equipment he or she has available to them. Without equipment, a surgeon is essentially limited to magic that is slightly better than first-aid. For example, without tools a surgeon could still use basic divination to diagnose internal bleeding, and use a crude conjuration effect to temporarily clamp down on the artery. But to properly stitch an artery, he would need clockwork tools and an imaging focus to see what he's doing. Even with tools, to save a patient that was frontally hit by a moving train, a surgeon might need steam powered hospital grade equipment and a large treatment of alchemical healing boosters during and after the operation. '''Clockwork surgical instruments 1 (Rare - Item): '''Surgical tools including things such as scalpels, scissors, clockwork spider-like clamps, retractors, dilatators, sealing devices and limited use steam-pressurized suction tubes. These were crafted by humans, but could no doubt still be upgraded by the artifactor's guild. '''Doctor's Bag 1 (Uncommon - Item): '''Contains medical equipment, including: * Clockwork surgical tools (see above); * Healing boosters - syringes and salves, used to slightly boost the body's natural rate of healing. Though potent, these have to be used carefully. Excessive usage might cause all kinds of unwanted growths (Translation: this is not fast healing in combat. Has to be used after injury. * A clockwork endoscope, with tiny clockwork legs; * A pair of goggles with a microscope-like zoom function; * A ruler and a measuring tape; * Painkillers; * Anesthetics; * A tracheal tube; * Some magical epinephrine/adrenaline analog; * Stethoscope; * Antibiotics; * Disinfectants; * Sterile Gloves; * Bandages and gauze; '''Tandem General Hospital 1 (Exceptional - Locus): '''Access to things like operating rooms, patient records and medicine cabinets, as well as friendly NPCs including a secretary. '''Shock 1 (Uncommon - Personal): '''All certified doctors have a mastery over certain magics, which include electricity based evocations to defibrillate patients. This power behind these shocks needs to be considerable in order to resuscitate a patient, and as such they can be used for other purposes in a bind. The range isn't too great. But if a normal human gets zapped, he or she may very well get knocked out or even go into cardiac arrest. This magic can also be used for other things, such as fishing, magnetizing coils, etc. '''Shock Resistance 1 (Rare - Personal): '''Also part of his defibrillation training, Ivan has learned to direct electricity away from himself, so as to not zap himself. Category:Player Directory Category:Breakfast